The Blue Star
by Kuritiragonette
Summary: [Remake] Sakura has always had a normal life just like any regular kid, but one day she gets a note that would reveal her unknown past, and why she has been abandoned by her parents, and also why #96 is her protector.
1. The Letter

**A/N SORRY I DELETED THIS, BUT I WAS GOING TO MAKE HALF OF IT ZEXAL AND THE OTHER FAIRY TAIL, BUT EVERYTHING WILL BE ON HERE AS SOON AS I'M DONE WITH MY ARC-V STORY, SO ENJOY!**

_Sakura's POV  
Hey Mom, the most coolest thing happened today! _I texted as I walked inside my house and sat on the couch.  
_What was it, honey?_  
_my team won another game, it's 13 times in a row already that we've won! can you believe that?!_  
_Wow, congrats! but I have some bad news to tell you._  
_What is it? are you working late again?_  
_Yeah, do you think you could run some errands for me? I left a list on the fridge._  
_I'll do it Mom, see you later._ I texted as I grabbed the list off the fridge and walked out the door. "Hello Mera," a male voice said as I walked down the sidewalk. "Who's there? show yourself!" I said as I grabbed my pepper spray and started to point it in all directions. "Don't you remember me, little Mera?" A cloaked figure said as it suddenly appeared in front of me. "Get away from me!" I said as I sprayed pepper spray on it's face, but I guess it didn't work because a giant hand suddenly appeared and grabbed me. "SOMEBODY, HELP ME!" I yelled as I tried to wiggle out of it's grip. "Sakura, what's going on here?!" I heard a familiar voice say. "Yuma, help me get out of here!" I said as I continued to try to get out. Then, All of a sudden, I started to see a bright light, and I also started to become drowsy. Then, I blacked out.  
_*Later, at the hospital...*  
/Mera, I can't belive that Vector didn't kill you./ _A young girl with silver hair said as she hugged me.  
"Who are you, and what are you talking about?"  
_/I'm Virga, and I'm hoping you could do a little favor for me./  
_"What's the favor?"_/I'm hoping you can send the message that's going to be underneath your pillow to Astral./  
_"Who's Astral?"  
_/I have to go, please don't forget the message./ _The girl said as she started to vanish.  
"Wait, come back!" I said as I suddenly sat up in a hospital bed. I reached underneath my pillow, and I pulled out a letter, I couldn't believe my eyes. Then, there was a knock at the door, it was Yuma. "You can come in." I said as I quickly hid the letter underneath my blanket. "Are you feeling all right?" Yuma asked me as he stood next to my bed.  
"I'm ok, did you bring me here?"  
"Um, yeah, you had a really bad fever when you got away from that creepy guy, so I brought you here."  
"Thanks, hey Yuma, do you know anyone who's name's Astral?"  
"Yeah, he's one of my friends, why are you asking?"  
"Because somebody asked me to tell him something really important. do you know where his house is?"  
"Well, you see, his house is right here." Yuma said as he showed me his golden, key-shaped necklace.  
"Are you sure you didn't bonk your head on something, that's just a pendant."  
"Let me show you something," Yuma said as the key started to glow, and the next thing I knew, there was a young man that had a clear blue and transparent body with green markings, blue gems all over his body, blue hair that curls up in a Mohawk, pointed ears, which are pierced with dangling earrings, along with heterochromic eyes, the left eye luminous gold while the right a clear white. It was a little weird, but he seemed very familiar. "Astral," I began. "Somebody wanted to give you this letter." I said as I pulled the letter from underneath my pillow and handed it to him, and to my surprise, he actually could hold it. /Do you know who gave you this?/ He asked me as he opened the note. "Some girl who said her name was Virga, and she said to give it to you as soon as I could." I said. Astral opened it, and inside it there was a card, Astral looked at it, then his eyes grew wide, he placed the card on the table and looked at me. /I see that we're the same species, am I right Mera./ He said as a small smile appeared on his face. "What do you mean?" I asked. Then, he came and started to dangle my sapphire-colored earrings, and that's when it hit me. "Are you saying that I'm one of your kind?" I said. Astral grabbed the letter and gave it to me. I looked at the writing, and somehow I could understand the weird writing that was on the note, it read:  
Dear Astral,  
If you're reading this letter, that means one of three things, one: I now have admitted that I'm a Barian, and two: I might have escaped Vector, and that you have met Mera.  
Turns out, Ena sent her to me, she said that it was a combination of our DNA, and that she's the backup weapon or something like that.  
Also, I have to admit that I love you Astral, and that I would like you to raise our daughter and take her on your adventures that you and Yuma always have.  
And I hope that we can be together as a family one day.  
Love,  
Virga  
"No way, this can't be happening to me, I must be dreaming." I said as I pinched myself, making sure I was awake. And I could feel the pinch. I couldn't belive it, I'm the daughter of Astral.


	2. The Cat

_Sakura's POV_

"Honey, are you alright? and how did you get in the hospital?!" My so called 'Mom' sad as she sat next to my bed.  
"Well," I began. "I kind of fainted when somebody tried to kidnap me when I was going to the store, but then my friend Yuma came and brought me here."  
My 'Mom' hugged me. "I'm just glad that you're alright," She said as she glanced at her watch. "I'll come and visit you tomorrow, but I have to go to work now." She said as she kissed my forehead and walked out the door. When I was sure she was gone, I knocked on the side of my bed. "Alright guys, the coast is clear." I whispered as Yuma crawled out from underneath my bed. "Yuma, you should get to school, don't worry about me." I said as I looked out of my window and stared at Heartland Academy. "Saki, it's a Saturday, school's closed." Yuma said. "Oh," I said as I stared out of my window. "So, when did you guys meet, anyway?" I asked. "Well, we met when I was dueling against Shark, by the way, you don't know how to duel, do you?" Yuma asked. "I know how to duel, I just always lose." I said as picked my hair up into a ponytail. Then, I felt sensed something strange. "Yuma, turn the T.V. on." I said as the news popped up on the T.V., there was a report on a car crash that was near my Mom's work, then they showed the identity of the person that was killed in the crash, I started to cry into my hands.  
It was my Mom.  
"Wait, that's your Mom!" Yuma said as he looked at the screen. "I'm sorry, Saki."  
I kept on crying, then I felt somebody hugging me, when I looked up, I saw Astral. "Saki," Yuma said as he turned the T.V. off. "Would you like to stay at my house?" "Are you sure that it's going to be alright if I stay?" I asked as I wiped my tears away. "Sure, plus we can go to school together." Yuma said. "Alright then," I said as I got out of my bed and walked towards the door. "Oh, and Yuma, can you tell me about your adventures on the way home? I would really like to learn about your accomplishments." I said as I smiled at him as we walked out of the hospital.  
_*At Yuma's house...*  
_"DINNER!" Yuma said as he dashed toward the Dinner table. "I'm going to eat all the rice bal-OW, KARI!" "Yuma wait until everyone's at the table to start eating, by the way, where's your girlfriend?" Kari asked as she sat down next to Yuma. "Sorry I'm late for dinner," I said as I sat next to Yuma. "This looks delicious." "I know right? And know that everyone's here, LET'S DIG IN!" Yuma exclaimed as he snatched a bunch of rice balls and stuffed his mouth with them. I mostly ate fish, but I took a bite of one of the rice balls, and it tasted so good, no wonder why Yuma likes them so much! _/Sakura, the rice balls taste good, don't they?/ _Astral said as he floated above my head. "Yeah, but have you tried the fish? It's amazing." I said as I ate my fish.  
_*Later...*  
_"Man, that dinner was good, wasn't it?" I said as I fell on my bed.  
"Yeah, grandma always makes the best food." Yuma said.  
"By the way, do you know who Vector is?" I asked Astral. Astral shook his head. /Why?/  
"I'll tell you tomorrow," I said as I pulled the blanket over my head. "Night, guys."  
_*The next day...*  
_"We're late, you really have to wake up earlier than that, you baka." I said, still in my bed.  
"WE'RE LATE?! AW MAN, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER?!" Yuma said as he jumped out of his hammock.  
Then, I started laughing like crazy. "I couldn't believe that you actually fell for it!" I laughed.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT IT WAS SUND-" Yuma paused in mid sentence a he looked at me.  
"Why are you staring at me like that Yuma?" I asked as he started to laugh. "Nice cat ears!" He laughed. I put my hand on top of my head, and I felt something on top of my head, and when I looked into the mirror, there was a pair of white cat ears that were poking out of my stark-white hair.  
"Yuma, did you do this?" I asked.  
"No, I was in my room all night long, and ask Astral, he'll tell you the same thing," Yuma said. "It must have been Cathy, she's the only girl that sneaks into my house most of the time." Then I saw one of the ears twitch, I was almost about to faint. "Yuma," I said as I looked at him. "These aren't fake, I just saw one twitch." Yuma looked at me, then, I started to feel strange, and then I blacked out. When I woke up, the first thing that I saw when I woke up, I was being carried by a young man with fair skin, light blue hair, that was styled in a Mohawk, and golden eyes. He was wearing a uniform that looked like Yuma's, but his was in blue. "Sakura, are you feeling alright?" He asked me as he placed me on the couch in Yuma's front room. "Astral, is that you?" I asked as the young man smiled at me. "Why are you a human? and why are you so tall?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. But, when I looked at my hands, they weren't hands, they were paws. "Astral, WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" I exclaimed as I looked at myself, I had stark-white fur, a long tail, and white paws. "I'M A CAT?!"


	3. Dark Mist

_Astral's POV_

"HOW DID I TURN INTO A CAT?!" I heard Sakura scream as she paced back and forth on the couch. "Hey Astral, I'm bac-who're you?" Yuma asked as he came toward me and Sakura. "YUMA, DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Sakura hissed as she arched her back and faced Yuma. "SAKI?!" Yuma asked as he stared at the white kitten. "She kind of transformed into a feline, and I transformed into a human." I said as I gently started to pet Sakura's head, her fur was extremely soft. Yuma's jaw dropped open as he looked at the two of us. "Astral, do you know when you're going to be normal again?" Yuma asked as he sat on the couch. "Well, I kind of think that we're going to be stuck like this for a while." Sakura said as she curled up in my lap and started to purr as she rubbed against my shirt. Then suddenly, I started to levitate a little, then, my hand became transparent, then, the next thing I knew, I was an alien again. I looked at Sakura, she was on the couch, looking at me, then, she started to grow back to her normal size, her white fur, paws, and tail vanished, all that was left was her little cat ears poking out of her white and light blue hair. "I'm back to normal!" Sakura exclaimed as she hugged me, then, I noticed something odd. _/Sakura, how did you manage to fly up here?/ _I asked as Sakura looked down, she was floating, like me.  
_Sakura's POV  
_"This is so COOL!" I said as I flew around the room, but then I stopped when I heard a voice.  
_/You're coming with me, girl./ A weird voice said as I was grabbed.  
"Let go of me!" _I screamed as I felt a sharp pain in my arm.  
_/Dark Mist, let her go./ _Astral commanded as another Astral appeared, but this one was different, he was black with teal marks all over his skin, his left eye was black, while the other was like my father's, a luminous gold, he had red markings on his face along with a black Mohawk and teal earrings.  
/Why?/ Dark Mist asked.  
/Because, she's my daughter, and I don't want her to become evil like you./  
/Really?/ Dark Mist said as he looked at me. /You're Astral's little girl? Well that must mean that you have extraordinary powers, like your father, witch I want for myself./  
"Don't you dare, Dark Mist." I said as I stared into his eyes, then, I saw a flash of total darkness, and hate, but I also saw something else that didn't make sense to me. I had just looked into his heart. Then, I looked one last time at Yuma and Astral, before I was taken away by Dark Mist.  
_*Later, somewhere else...*  
_"Where am I?" I asked as I sat up in a bed, I was in a bedroom, a **very** fancy bedroom. "You're awake," A young man's voice said as he peeked from behind the door, when he walked inside, I saw that he had fair skin, golden eyes, and black hair that was styled like Nelson Andrews' hair. He was wearing a purple-colored sweater vest and a pair of grey pants, he looked about 14 years old. "Hi, my name's Drake, and who might you be, miss?" "I'm Sakura," I said as I smiled. "By the way, is this your house?"  
"Yeah."  
"It sure is fancy, Drake."  
"I know right, and my mom and dad, are millionaires, witch means that we have the biggest pent house in all of Heartland City. Take a look." Drake said as he snapped, then the curtains that were in the room rolled away to reveal a breathtaking view of Heartland City. "Master Drake, breakfast is ready." A robot said as it came inside of my room, and looked at me. "Would you like to join us for breakfast, Miss Sakura?" Drake asked as he stood by the door. "Sure," I said. "I'll be down there soon." "Alright, see you soon." Drake said as he walked out of my room. I got out of bed and saw that a beautiful, light blue dress was on the dresser. "I wonder if it would be alright if I wore this," I said as I picked up the dress. "Oh well, let's just hope that I don't get in trouble."  
_*30 Mins later...*  
_"I'm sorry that I'm late." I said as I sat next to Drake at a long, table.  
"Oh, it's alright darling," A lady with long black hair said as she smiled at me.  
"By the way, that dress looks beautiful on you, it really brings out the color in your eyes."  
"Why you look as pretty as my dear wife when we got married." A man with light brown hair said.  
"Breakfast is served." A robot said as food was brought to the table. The first thing I ate where rice balls, then I tried some other foods.  
After breakfast was over, me and Drake went to the mall to buy new clothes. And when we were walking home, we started getting to know each other a little better.  
"Drake, have you ever dueled before?" I asked as we walked down the street.  
"You know how to duel? I thought I was the only guy in my town that knew how to duel!" Drake exclaimed as he took my hand and led me to a secret duel field.  
"LET'S DUEL!" We both said.  
"It's my turn, I draw!" I said as I drew a card from my deck.  
"I summon, the Herald of Creation!" I exclaimed as a figure stood in front of me, holding a staff.  
"Next I summon, Harvest Angel of wisdom!" Then, another figure with wings appeared on the field.  
"Now, I overlay my two monsters to bulid the overlay network!" I said as a hole appeared in the ground and the monsters turned into beams of light and got sucked into the vortex. "I Xyz summon, Starliege Paladynamo! And with that, I end my turn." I said as a white knoght came on the field.  
"Alright, I draw! I summon, Caligo Claw Crow!" He said as a small black bird appeared on the filed.  
"Next, I summon, Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter, and GaGaGa Magician!" Drake exclaimed as a white fox appeared on his field along with GaGaGa Magician.  
"I overlay my three monsters in order to build the overlay network, and Xyz summon, Number 96, Dark Mist!" He said as his monsters got absorbed into a dark hole, and then a black colored monster appeared on the field. My eyes grew wide as I looked at Drake.  
"Dark Mist?!"


	4. Brian World: Part 1

_#96's POV_

"Now that Starliege has 5000 attack points, let's attack Drake's monster!" Sakura exclaimed as her monster attacked Dark Mist, causing me to crash on the cobblestone ground, my life points O, then, Sakura collapsed on the ground.  
I walked over to where she was lying, and saw that she wasn't getting up, I placed my hand on her head, her forehead was burning up.  
Then, I heard a deep voice.  
_/Number 96,/_ It began. _/Remember what mission I gave you?/_  
"Yes, Master. I am to watch over her, isn't that correct?"  
_/Yes Number 96, I'm counting on you./_ My master said as his voice started to fade away.  
"I'll take care of you, Mera Shingetsu."  
_*Later...*  
_"The fever seems to have gone down a little," I said as I placed a wet towel on Sakura's forehead.  
"She looks so normal, I didn't even suspect that she was an alien." I said as I saw that her skin was starting to change color.  
Her fair skin turned light blue and teal marks started to appear on her face and arms, then, her mouth vanished.  
She had transformed into her Barian form.  
I noticed something on her necklace as I took the wet towel off her head, it seemed very familiar, but I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before.  
"Huh, what happened?" I heard Sakura ask as her rose-colored eyes looked into my golden ones.  
"I feel so strange, am I alright, Drake?"  
"You might want to look in a mirror first, Saki." I said as I handed her a hand mirror.  
"Drake."  
"Yes, what is it Saki?"  
"Did you get me this pretty necklace from the mall when I wasn't looking?" Sakura asked as she looked at the small, odd-shaped pendant in the hand mirror.  
"Yeah, I thought that it would look good on you, and turns out, I was right!" I lied as I glanced at my wrist watch.  
"You look tired Drake," Sakura said as she placed the mirror on the table and smiled at me.  
"You should get some rest, I can take care of myself for now."  
"Alright, call me if you need anything." I said as I closed the door and went to my room.  
_/How could she not see her Barian form when I could?/ _I wondered to myself as I floated up towards the chandelier in my bedroom.  
/I think I should tell her about me being a number, but if I do, what will she think of me? And I wonder if she would tell her father about me being her guardian number./ I thought as I dangled a piece of crystal hanging from the chandelier.  
_/I'll wait until she meets her family to admit it./_ I thought as I crawled into my bed and turned out the lights.  
*_Sakura's POV*  
_"I wonder if I destroyed #96, and if Drake's free from being possessed by him." I told Starliege.  
_/Sakura, stay away from him, I sense that he's hiding something from you./_ Starliege warned me as he polished his sword.  
Then, suddenly, my necklace started to glow, and the next thing I knew, I was on a beach with red-colored sand, actually, mostly everything was a red color. I looked around, and I saw Drake lying right next to me.  
"Seriously?!" Drake said as he rubbed the sand out of his eyes. "Right in the middle of my na-Sakura? Is that you?"  
Drake asked as he stared at me.  
"Yeah, who else has a necklace like this?" I said as I showed him my necklace, but to my surprise, it wasn't around my neck, it was on my arm, almost like a bracelet.  
"Who's there?! Show yourselves!" A young male voice said as the owner approached the both of us.  
He grabbed Drake by the wrist, He must have been PRETTY strong.  
"Let him go, whoever you are!" I said as I started to pull him from the red cloaked guy's grasp.  
Then, he let him go, which sent us tumbling onto the crimson sand.  
"You're finally back! SHE'S FINALLY COME BAC-" He said as another cloaked figure came, but this one was wearing a yellow cloak and carrying a HUGE magenta-colored crystal.  
"Yell one more time, Alito, I _dare_ you." The yellow figure said, very agitated.  
"What's all the noise around here? Don't you know that I'm right in the middle of reading 'The History Of Barian World'?" Another figure said as he appeared out of nowhere, and he was wearing a black and white cloak.  
"Sorry, Sir Reads-A-Lot, but look at that girl's bracelet, it looks like yours when you're in human form." The red-figure said as he took my arm and showed it to his friend. And after a few moments of examination, he finally responded.  
"I can't believe this, it's actually you." The black and white figure said as he hugged me. "Mera, I'm so glad I've found you."


	5. Barian World: Part 2

_Dumon's POV_

"Mera, I can't believe how much you've grown in the past few months." I said.  
"Who's Mera?" Mera asked. "Wait, you don't know your name? How don't you know your name? DO YOU HAVE AMNES-" Alito said before I hit him in the head with a baria crystal. "I don't know who you're talking about, my name's Sakura, and he's my friend, Drake." Mera said as a dark-haired boy stood next to her.  
"never mind that," I said as I took my hood off, revealing my wisteria-colored face to Mera, her eyes just stared at me. "Do you know what we are, Sakura?"  
"No."  
"We're Barians, one of the two types of aliens that live on planets that are similar to Earth, and turns out you're one of them."  
"Ok, so if I am a Barian, what can I do?"  
"Try polishing your bracelet, and see what happens." I said as Mera started to rub her bracelet on her shirt, then, it started to glow. Then, when the lights disappeared, there was a black Astral, and he was holding somebody in his arms, she had light blue and snow white skin, long stark white hair with light blue bangs, and strangely, she had white cat ears peeking out of her hair, and she was wearing a short blue dress that looked almost like dark magician girl's. "What happene-WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! AND WHAT'S DARK MIST DOING HERE?!" Mera screamed as she tried to get out of Dark Mist's grasp, but she didn't succeed. "Sakura," Dark Mist began as he looked at Mera. "I have to confess that I'm your guardian, I was assigned to you by Don Thousand, one of this world's gods." Dark Mist confessed as he carefully placed Mera on the red sand. "96, if your my guardian, can you take me back to my family?" Mera asked as her ears pricked up, waiting to hear his response. "Yes, but Venus asked me to tell you that she and your children are alright, and that she would like to see Mera again." He said as I started to feel a wave of relief, at least I knew that bloodthirsty Vector didn't kill them, and it's kind of hard to believe that he's her brother.  
"Excuse me, but who's Venus?" Mera asked as she polished her lapis.  
"Venus is my wife," I answered as Mera stopped polishing her lapis and looked at me. "Turns out, I'm also the proud father of triplets, and a grandfather."  
"Really?" Mera asked.  
"Really," I said as I 'Barian smiled'. "Virga, Leon, and Airia are my children, and your my granddaughter."  
The entire palace became silent as Mera started to glow a white color, witch almost blinded us, then the next thing I knew, there was a white cat rubbing against my leg.  
"Well, what do you think about my cat form, Dumon?" Mera mewed as her magenta eyes looked at me.  
"There's only one person who could've done this," I said as I looked at Mizar. "Mizar, you don't think that he could've done this?"  
"He might have, knowing him." Mizar said as he stared at Mera.  
"We'll check that out later," Alito said as he started to pet Mera's head. "But now, let's have a welcoming party! What do you think, Dumon?"  
"Sure, as long as you stay away from the soda, Alito." I said as Mera mewed in excitement.  
_*Later...*  
Sakura's POV  
/Welcome home, goddess of time./ _A male voice said.  
"What're you talking about?" I said as I looked at the dark figure_.  
/I'll guide you to your family, Mera./ _The figure said as we walked trough a long, dark hallway, then, we came upon two large doors.  
_/What're you waiting for,/ _The figure said._ /Open the door, they're waiting for you./ _I looked at the doors, then I heard voices coming from the other side of the big doors. I opened one, and there was a throne room, with a odd-looking throne sitting on top of a long staircase, and there were some people that looked very familiar, but I didn't know who they were. There were two girls and one boy who looked my age, along with a young woman. one of the girls had long, silver hair, magenta-colored eyes, fair skin, and she was wearing a blue skirt with a silver trim, along with a light blue and silver shirt with silver sneakers. The other had long, ebony hair, fair skin, black eyes, and she was wearing jeans with a violet shirt and a jean jacket. The boy had black hair with a red fringe, fair skin, ruby-red eyes, and he was wearing jeans with a black and red shirt. The lady had long, black and magenta hair, magenta-colored eyes, fair skin, and she was wearing a black and magenta-colored dress.  
"MERA!" One of the girls said as she came over to me and started to hug me. "My baby, I'm so glad that you didn't get killed by Vector, but he put a pretty bad curse on you." "What're you talking about? And who're you?" I asked as she stopped hugging me.  
"Well, I'm Virga," Virga said. "And that's Leon, and Airia, my siblings. And my mom, Venus." Virga said as she pointed to each of the people as she said their name.  
I couldn't believe it, I had just found them, my family, and I thought that I wouldn't lose them ever again. But little did I know, I would be starting back at square one sooner than I'd ever imagined.

* * *

**A/N AND THAT WRAPS UP PART 1, NOW, IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF THIS STORY, LOOK FOR 'MEMORIES AND MAGIC' ON MY STORIES SECTION UNDERNEATH MY PROFILE, UNTIL THEN, BYE! ;]**


End file.
